Poptropica
Poptropica is an online, role-playing game owned by Pearson PLC, the global publishing and education company. It was made by Jeff Kinney, the author of the Diary of a Wimpy Kid series. The site is aimed at children ages 6 to 15. Players can go to different islands, compete in multiplayer games, and communicate with each other. Players are given several quests, called islands, which they are encouraged to complete. Since 4 February 2012, Poptropica has an Alexa Internet rating of 1,302 in the United States, and a ranking of 5,162 in the world.1 Poptropica was officially launched September 2007. It has grown to have over 500 million registered users,as of October 19, 2012, 35 million of whom are in the 6-15 age group.2 It also owns kids’ site FunBrain.com.When players first arrive at Poptropica, they create a character avatar that can be customized immediately, or modified while playing.3 Such modifications include changing hair color, clothes, eyes hair style, and skin color. Characters' names are automatically generated from lists of nouns and adjectives, in the interest of user safety (i.e. Fierce Paw, Magic Hippo, etc.) This is so there is no user name abuse in the game. This is also to protect users from using their real names in the game too.Players can interact with other players through scripted chat in special multiplayer rooms. In multiplayer rooms users can only use a selected message pre written to talk to other users in the game. This is so no abusive language is used in the gameMost of the clothes found in Poptropican characters (both players and NPCs) are obtainable by players with a tool called the Costumizer. Such clothes include hats, hair, mouths (i.e. if and how the character smiles), neck items (jewelry, scarf, ties), shirts, belts, skirts, dresses, jackets (which are worn over the existing shirt) and pants. The Costumizer is represented by a green T-shirt icon. Additional clothes may be obtained from the Poptropica Store. Some costumes from the Poptropica store allow special actions when you hit the space bar. (i.e. the Pop Star costume makes a character sing when the space bar is pressed). Handheld items are usually not Costumizable. However, they sometimes can be purchased from the Poptropica Store, as part of costumes. An exception to this is in the Haunted House, where most of the Halloween costume items can be copied.In Poptropica, a backpack icon is used to represent the inventory of a player. By clicking on it the player can view the items they have acquired. Items are obtained from quests on different islands, many of which allow special actions on the associated island. Players are awarded a special medal and 50 credits each time they solve a quest. Some items picked up on one island cannot be used on other islands. Players can also "buy" items from the Poptropica Store such as special costumes and gold cards that allow various actions like turning smaller (Minimizer) and chewing bubble gum (Bubble Gum). Items bought in the store may be used on all the islands.Poptropica began selling Toys in the summer of 2011. They are currently available through Toys "R" Us. Some of the toys sold are Poptropica blimps and other various items like game characters.Friends allow you to work with them on their adventures. The Friends icon will be at the top of the toolbar in Poptropica. In April 2012, a new feature called Poptropica Friends was announced and once it is released, it will replace this area on the main menu. Poptropica Friends also allows you to answer pop quizzes each day, put up to 30 costumes in the costume closet (members only), see your photos, and much more. Poptropica consists of 31 islands between which the character can travel. Each island has its own quest, which players are encouraged to complete. If a player completes an island's quest, he or she receives an island medallion as well as 50 credits to spend in the Poptropica Store. Starting July 6, 2011, Poptropica started allowing players to replay islands, while keeping all the Island Medallions they had already earned. Early Poptropica Early Poptropica was the first island created for Poptropica. Players encounter the original settlers of Early Poptropica who are in distress. They are 8 bit arcade characters much like pilgrims who are missing items from their village, including a water bucket and a signal flag. While finding the various objects, the player encounters a large spider and a purple giant. On Main Street, there is an art museum with works by artists such as Leonardo Da Vinci, Vincent Van Gogh, and Georges-Pierre Seurat this is also the place where you meet the secret agent on Counterfeit Island. Before the second Poptropica island, Shark Tooth Island, came out it was possible to enter the side where there were two buttons: Start Over or Play. This was the pilot island July 2007.needed The description on the island's information page is, "Poptropica's oldest inhabitants have a problem: someone's been stealing their stuff! To return what's rightfully theirs, you'll explore creepy sewers, pitch-black caverns, and even a giant's garden in the clouds. See how it all began with the very first Poptropica Island: Early Poptropica!"4 Shark Tooth Island Shark Tooth Island was the second island released on Poptropica. The scenario revolves around the inhabitants of the island who are being troubled by a fierce shark by the name of "the Booga". The player must help the citizens by exploring the island's ancient temple ruins and subduing the Booga with a special concoction inside of a coconut. The player then must rescue a boy and a professor from an island where they were marooned by the Booga. This island came two months after Early Poptropica Island, making Early Poptropica an official island. The description on the island's information page is, "Shark Tooth Island is online and ready to be explored! The citizens of the virtual world Island for kids are having BIG shark trouble. Only you can save the day by discovering the many secrets of the online virtual world, Shark Tooth Island."5 Time Tangled Island Time Tangled Island (also known as Time Twisted Island) was the third island released on Poptropica. The scenario revolves around a malfunctioning time machine made by a scientist named Professor Peter P. Pendulum that has distorted history. It is the player’s job to go back in time and set things right. During the quest, users encounter major historical figures such as Thomas Edison, Lewis and Clark, and Leonardo Da Vinci. Once the player has restored the past, they can go forward in time to see what the future holds, and visit themselves 50 years older. This island was created in conjunction with the editors of Fact Monster to maintain historical accuracy. Professor Pendulum can also be found on vacation on Shark Tooth Island in the Tourist Center. The island was initially called Time Lapse Island,6 then later, Time Twisted Island.7 This island came out on May 14, 2008. The description on the island's information page is, "A malfunctioning time machine has messed up history! It's your job to go back in time and set things right in this online virtual world. Because if you don't, who knows what the future will hold?"8 Super Power Island Super Power Island was the fifth island released on Poptropica. A giant radioactive meteor has crashed into Super Power Island's county prison, freeing six criminals and giving them super powers. Now they are wreaking havoc on the island, committing various crimes,9 including robbing a bank and destroying the city park. The player must defeat five villains, so that a retired super-hero will give him or her the power to fly. The final "boss" villain, Betty Jetty, can only be defeated by flying after her. The island was opened on July 26, 2008. The description on the island's information page is, "A giant meteor has crashed into the virtual world's prison, freeing hardened criminals and giving them super powers. Now they are wreaking havoc on the Island. Only a true superhero can stop them and save the day." 10 A screenshot of Spy Island. Spy Island Spy Island was the sixth island released on Poptropica. In this plot, a new threat to the residents of Poptropica has been discovered by Poptropica's top three spies, but the spies have been captured by an evil group called B.A.D. (Bald and Dangerous). The residents of Spy Island are losing their hair due to a B.A.D. plot. The player must use top-secret spy devices including a laser pen and a chameleon suit to rescue the three spies and infiltrate the B.A.D. fortress. The island was opened on 10 September 2008. The description on the island's information page is, "A new sinister menace has been discovered by Poptropica's three top spies, but now the spies have vanished! You will need the skills of a cunning spy to rescue them and discover all the clues of the online virtual world, Spy Island. Get ready for gadgets, sneaky moves, and hair-raising adventures!" 11 Nabooti Island Nabooti Island was the seventh island released on Poptropica. This island was made in conjunction with the publishers of Choose Your Own Adventure books.12 The Nabooti tribe is looking for five missing jewels from the mysterious Nabooti totem. The player flies to various locales across Africa including The Pyramids of Giza and Diamond mines in South Africa in an aeroplane to find the jewels and return them. The island was opened on December 10, 2008. The description on the island's information page was, "For centuries, the Nabooti tribe has been protected by the power of seven sacred jewels. But now, the jewels are missing! Trek across Africa to find the missing jewels and return them to the Nabooti tribe. You'll visit pyramids, ancient mines, and giant waterfalls on your online virtual world quest." 13 Big Nate Island Big Nate Island was the eighth island released on Poptropica. This island is based on the comic strip Big Nate, written by cartoonist Lincoln Peirce. The player is on a mission to find a long-lost time capsule containing a large pearl which, if found, can save the school from demolition with the money from selling the pearl. The player will need help from Nate and his friends to complete the quest. Unlike other islands, Big Nate Island is drawn in the style of the comic strip by Peirce. The island was opened on February 12, 2009. The description on the island's information page is, "Get ready for a whole new type of online virtual world adventure on Poptropica. Enter the comic strip world of Big Nate – a wisecracking kid who holds the all-time record for detentions at this school. You're on a mission to find a long-lost time capsule which, if found, can save the school from demolition. You'll need help from Nate and his friends to complete your online virtual world quest!" 14 Astro-Knights Island Astro-Knights Island was the ninth island released on Poptropica.15 The princess of the Kingdom of Arturus has been kidnapped by an evil inventor named Mordred (now under the alias of The Binary Bard), and taken somewhere into space. The player must build and customize a spacecraft and use it to rescue her. The player will visit several planets in his quest and fight a variety of mechanical beasts.16 The island contains numerous allusions to Arthurian legend, such as the kingdom being named "Arturus", three knights being named Cador, Peleas, and Gawain, and the villain's name being Mordred. The island was opened to early access on June 3, 2009, and to Non-Members on June 10, 2009. This was the first Island where Early Access was available. The description on the island's information page is, "Launch thyself into a new online virtual world adventure on Poptropica! The princess hath been kidnapped and taken to the far reaches of space. Thou must assemble a space vessel and fly among the stars on an intergalactic quest to rescue her and save the kingdom of Arturus is the online virtual world, Astro-Knights Island." 17 Astro-Knights Guide An Astro-Knights Guide was released on 10 August 2011 by the Poptropica Creators. It can be acquired by clicking on the Poptropica Store kiosk on Main Street of Astro-Knights Island. The guide gives a step-by-step walk-through of the entire island as well as instructions on how to find important inventory items. The guide was released because Astro-Knights island is Poptropica's island with the fewest number of completions.18 Counterfeit Island Counterfeit Island was the tenth island released on Poptropica. It is a detective quest involving a museum called the Museum Fantastique, which houses some of the world's most famous paintings, namely The Starry Night by Vincent van Gogh and The Scream, by Edvard Munch. There is an art thief named the Black Widow who is trying to steal the museum's most prized painting, The Scream. It is up to the player to capture the Black Widow and recover The Scream. The island was opened to early access on December 21, 2009, and to Non-Members on January 4, 2010. This island was the first island where when the player enters an area which does not appear on the map, such a multi-player room the map says you are here in the area the player came from. The description on the island's information page is, "Some of the world's most famous artwork is on display at the Island's museum, but rumour has it someone's out to steal it. Can you explore the dark and dangerous side of the online virtual world Counterfeit Island and save the day in the cracking canvas caper?" 19 Reality TV Island Reality TV Island was the eleventh island released on Poptropica and is based on the hit reality TV show Survivor. The player has to compete in challenges against seven other characters, including antagonists from the first ten islands, to avoid being "voted off" a reality TV show called Reality TV Island. The island was released to Poptropica members on February 24, 2010 and was open to Non-Members on March 24, 2010. The description on the island's information page is, "Have you ever wanted to be the star of a reality TV show? Well, now's your chance! Duke it out with your fellow contestants and avoid elimination to win the show's grand prize and become a hero to your hometown in the online virtual world, Reality TV Island." 20 Mythology Island Mythology Island was the twelfth island released on Poptropica. It features the gods from Greek mythology, such as Zeus and Aphrodite. The player meets mythical gods and creatures and must locate five items for Zeus in a quest for immortality. However, Zeus cannot be trusted, as he plans to rule all of Poptropica. Players must use the powers of his brothers and rivals, the gods of the underworld and of the seas (Hades and Poseidon, respectively) to defeat Zeus. The island was released to Poptropica Members on April 1, 2010 and was opened to Non-Members on April 29, 2010. The description on the island's information page is, "Mighty Zeus, king of the gods, needs a hero – and he wants you! To satisfy Zeus, you'll need to battle monsters, swim the depths of the ocean, and descend into the mysterious underworld. Will you emerge a hero like Hercules, or face the fiery wrath of Zeus and his thunderbolts?" 21 Skullduggery Island Skullduggery Island was the thirteenth island released on Poptropica. It is a pirate quest involving sailing, trading, and sea battles on several small islands. A cruel pirate foe named Captain Crawfish is raiding the small port of Fort Ridley. The player must earn wealth, acquiring a powerful ship and skilled crew to defeat Captain Crawfish, and recover five pieces of a treasure map for the islanders at Fort Ridley. The island was released to Poptropica members on May 20, 2010 and was opened to the public on June 17, 2010. The description on the island's information page is, "Set sail for adventure! Outwit cunning pirates and battle fierce sea monsters in the biggest Poptropica online virtual world quest yet. Build your ship. Assemble your crew. Rule the sea!" 22 Steamworks Island Steamworks Island was the fourteenth island released on Poptropica. The island is a mechanical civilization using steam power. However, there are initially no inhabitants whatsoever, and the quest is to locate them. The player acquires a robot helper named Sprocket to investigate the mystery, which involves reactivating various machines that have been unused for over two hundred years. Most of the city area is now overgrown by huge plants, some of which prove to be hostile. The island was released to Poptropica members on August 12, 2010 and was released to the public on September 9, 2010. The description on the island's information page is, "The silence of empty streets welcomes you. Metal and machines fill the lonely halls, and a growing mystery lurks behind a shroud of steam. Can you uncover what happened to the inhabitants of this ancient online virtual world? Gear up for a steam-powered adventure you will never forget." 23 Great Pumpkin Island Great Pumpkin Island was the fifteenth island released on Poptropica. It is set with a Peanuts theme, using characters created by Charles Schulz. Poptropica members had access on September 30, 2010, and it was opened to the public on October 14 of the same year.24 The description on the islands's Information page is, "Halloween is here, but not all of the PEANUTS kids are celebrating – not when Charlie Brown keeps getting tricks instead of treats, Snoopy is attacked by the infamous Red Baron, and Linus waits all night for the Great Pumpkin. Can you set things right in this online virtual world and save Halloween?"25 Cryptids Island Cryptids Island was the sixteenth island released on Poptropica. An eccentric billionaire named Harold Mews is promising a big reward to whoever can prove the existence of cryptids – hidden creatures. The hunt is on for cryptids like Bigfoot and Nessie, the Loch Ness Monster. However, the million dollar reward has attracted many other fortune-hunters, namely Gretchen Grimlock who will lie, steal, and cheat to find the Cryptids.2627 It was made available to members Monday, December 20, 2010 and it was released to Non-Members on January 18, 2011.282930 The description on the island's information page is, "An eccentric billionaire is promising a big reward to whoever can prove the existence of cryptids – hidden creatures. The hunt is on for Bigfoot, Nessie, and other legendary beasts. But watch out: you're not the only one in search of these monsters in this online virtual world – and your competitors will stop at nothing to find them!"31 Wild West Island Wild West Island was the seventeenth island released on Poprtopica. The island was released to paid members on Poptropica on Valentine’s Day, February 14, 2011 and to the public almost a month later on March 11. It followed the release of a sneak preview edition, featuring a mini-game called Round ‘em Up. This island features lots of mini-games, high-speed chases and even a shoot-out on board a moving train. Your goal is to capture the notorious outlaw, Mustachio Grande, who has been terrorizing the citizens of Wild West Island along with his gang. Wimpy Wonderland Wimpy Wonderland was the eighteenth island released on Poptropica. It is based on the popular graphic novel series, Diary of a Wimpy Kid. It was made available to members on March 14, 2011 and was released to the public on March 17, 2011. Many of the elements in the island are based upon the novels, including decorations and characters. This was a surprise public release timed to coincide with the release of the movie in theatres that same month. Normally, Non-Members must wait approximately four weeks for islands to be available after members-only early access. The description on the island's information page is, "The kids in town are enjoying a snow day – all except for Greg Heffley, whose little brother Manny has gone missing! It's up to you to find Manny, but before you do, you'll have to contend with surly teenagers, crabby senior citizens, and those rotten Whirley Street kids. Join Greg, Rowley, Rodrick, Chirag, Holly and the rest of the Wimpy Kid characters for a snow-capped adventure you'll never forget!"32 Red Dragon Island Red Dragon Island was the nineteenth island released on Poptropica. It takes place in ancient Japan and feature characters and storyline from the popular Magic Tree House book series. The title of the video preview was "Kanji Secret". Kanji is Chinese characters used in Japanese writing. The video description of the YouTube video states "A new island is coming to Poptropica! What will the name of this new island be? The kanji holds the answer!" The kanji in the video is 赤竜, also known as Red Dragon. The island became available for Poptropica Members in May 2011 and available to Non-Members on June 2, 2011. The description on the island's information page is, "The Magic Tree House has landed on Poptropica! Join Jack and Annie on a journey back in time to a world of samurai warriors, sumo wrestlers, and even greater dangers that lurk in the clouds. When trouble strikes, it's up to you to master a set of elite ninja skills and undertake a dangerous rescue mission. Can you find your way back home, or will you be stuck in the virtual world of old Japan forever?" 33 Shrink Ray Island Shrink Ray Island was the twentieth island released on Poptropica. It was announced as the twentieth island on Poptropica on June 2, 2011 and released on June 30, 2011 for Poptropica Members and a demo for Non-Members. Shrink Ray Island was released on July 28, 2011 to Non-Members. The description on the island's information pages is, "A young genius has invented a ray gun that shrinks anything it touches – including you! But when the scientist and her invention go missing, you'll have to keep the shrink ray from falling into the wrong hands, and find a way to bring yourself back to normal size. To solve a problem this big, you've got to think small!"34 Mystery Train Island Mystery Train Island was the twenty-first island released on Poptropica. It was announced on July 28, 2011 and released October 7, 2011 353637 for all members.38 It features the Chicago World's fair Columbian exposition of 1893. This island was first shown on the Poptropica map on July 28, 2011. The preview for the island, a game called D.C. Diner which is a management game similar to the popular game Diner Dash,39 has been available since 11 August 2011. In D.C. Diner, players must seat the guests, take orders, serve food and drink, and wash the dishes all under a specific time limit. The description on the island's information page is, "How do you solve a mystery when everyone is a suspect? It's 1893, and some of the world's brightest minds are travelling by train to the World's Fair in Chicago. But after a dastardly crime puts the fate of the Fair in peril, only you can piece together the clues and collar the criminal. All aboard for a whodunit that will keep you guessing until the last twist of the tracks!" 40 Game Show Island Game Show Island was the twenty-second island released on Poptropica. It was announced on September 23, 2011 and was released for Poptropica Members on October 27, 2011.4142 In order to complete the island, the player must win several game shows, then defeat a super-computer called Holmes. The description on the island's information page is, "Welcome to a future where robots rule. Building computers to compete on TV game shows seemed like a funny idea - until the machines wanted more. Now, after years of robotic dominance, Poptropica needs a savior. Are you clever enough to beat the robots at their own games, and restore the dignity of all Poptropicans?"43 It was released for everybody on November 22, 2011.44 Ghost Story Island Ghost Story Island was the twenty-third island on Poptropica. It was announced on November 10, 2011 and it was released December 15, 2011 for members.45 The island was released to everyone in January 2012. Description: "Hemlock Harbor is a town with a secret. Restless spirits are said to haunt its shores, but no one knows who they are, what they want—or how to get rid of them. Can you hunt the ghosts of Hemlock Harbor and uncover the mystery that will set them free?" A ghost hunter suit was released for Poptropica members on November 21, 2011.46 S.O.S Island S.O.S Island was the twenty-fourth island on Poptropica. It was announced on December 23, 2011 and was released January 26, 2012 for paid members. The description says: "When a whale-watching expedition strikes an iceberg, a pleasure cruise becomes a disaster scene. As the ship sinks deeper and deeper into the frigid waters of the North Atlantic, can you rescue everyone onboard before it's too late?" There was a bonus quest for members at the end of the game in which they could go below the ocean surface to repair oil leaks on the sunken ship. It was released for all members on Thursday, February 16, 2012.47 Vampire's Curse Island Vampire's Curse Island was the twenty-fifth island on Poptropica. This island was announced on February 7, 2012 and released for members on March 1, 2012. The island Description reads: "For centuries, A truce has existed between the people of a remote mountain village, and the vampire who lives in the castle above. Now the truce is shattered, and Count Bram has captured a young villager. Can you rescue her from his evil clutches—and avoid being struck by the vampire's curse?" There is a bonus quest at the end of the quest. The description reads: "The vampire is gone, but his curse lives on. Prepare to discover even more hidden secrets of Bram's castle—if a dangerous vampire hunter doesn't get there first!" Members get an additional Vampire's Curse Island gear pack, which includes Garlic Breath, Bat Gum, Vampire Count and Countess Costumes. The dangerous vampire hunter is Cactus Von Garlic. Twisted Thicket Island Twisted Thicket Island was the twenty-sixth island on Poptropica. It was released for members on April 12, 2012, and released for everyone on May 2, 2012. Its description reads: "A quiet seaside village has been mysterious beings that dwell nearby. You are chosen the enter the dark woods and confront the creatures. But beyond the forest's edge lies a world full of magic and danger, where the only thing more twisted than the tree trunks is the truth". The bonus quest description reads: "Poptropica members can play a bonus quest after completing Twisted Thicket. The woodland's magic essence has scattered across the land. It's up to you to use your newfound powers to collect the missing shards and return them to their source." Members get an additional Twisted Thicket gear pack, which includes Lumberjack costume, Troll power, and Dryad Follower. Poptropolis Games Island Poptropolis Games Island was the twenty-seventh island on Poptropica. It was released for members on May 24, 2012 and for everyone on June 14, 2012. The description reads: "Once every 100 years, the ancient capital of Poptropica, Poptropolis, rises from the sea to host a tournament created to prove tribal supremacy. Each of the tribes of Poptropica sends a representative to compete across a series of grueling events for a chance to become a Champion of Poptropica. Do you have what it takes to vanquish the competition and win glory for your tribe?" The bonus quest's description reads: "An ancient warrior has returned to Poptropolis to reclaim to championship for himself. Prepare to battle the toughest competitor in the history of the Poptropolis Games!" Wimpy Boardwalk Wimpy Boardwalk is the twenty-eighth island on Poptropica. The island has the same characters from Wimpy Wonderland, the eighteenth Poptropica island. It was released July 3, 2012 for members and was released on July 18, 2012 for everyone. The description reads: "It's summertime, but the living ain't easy for a wimpy kid. When Greg,Rowley,Chirag and Holly visit the boardwalk for a relaxing beach vacation, they never expect to run afoul of thieving teens, ravenous seagulls, and crooked carnies. Only you can clean up Greg's mess before vacation ends!" Lunar Colony Lunar Colony is the twenty-ninth island on Poptropica. The description on the information page says: "An abandoned space station. A missing astronaut. A signal from beyond the stars. Blast off for a Poptropica adventure like no other! Get ready to explore the secrets of the lunar surface, and uncover a mystery as old as the cosmos..." Super Villain Island Super Villain Island is the thirtieth island on Poptropica. It is currently open to everybody. The returning villains are Dr. Hare, Black Widow, Captain Crawfish, and Binary Bard. The description on the information page reads: "Deep inside a top-secret prison, four of Poptropica's most infamous villains float in suspended animation. Your mission: to infiltrate their minds and extract the sources of their evil. Can you withstand a journey to the heart of darkness, or will their twisted dreams trap you forever?" Charlie and the Chocolate Factory Charlie and the Chocalate Factory is the thirty-first Poptropica island introduced and is currently open to Poptropica members, it is based on Roald Dahl's Charlie and the Chocolate Factory. The island includes some of the original characters like, Charlie Bucket, Willy Wonka, Augustus Gloop, Violet Beauregarde, Veruca Salt, and Mike Teavee. Non-Island Games Haunted House This purchasable game, which was free when it was released, then changed to a purchasable item for 350 credits in September 2010, in the Poptropica Store was added to Poptropica for Halloween 2009, and the game was later moved to the Poptropica Store. For the Halloween of 2011, it became free to everybody again. The player enters a haunted mansion and finds the "treasures" sought by the local supernatural entities under the direction of a cat's ghost. Completion of the quest rewards the players with 50 credits, a zombie costume, and a "zombifier". Dr. Hare's Secret Lab This is a purchasable game with the cost of 250 credits in the Poptropica Store, added on March 10, 2010. It is based on the villain from 24 Carrot Island, and involves a key-card game previously used on ad-games. Completion of the game provides a costume item of a robot bunny and 50 Poptropica credits. Earth Day This is a free mini-game within the store, and was released for Earth Day, April 22, 2010. The player turns off various household items that are wasting electricity. Completion of the game awards 50 Poptropica credits and an Earth Day costume. Blimp Adventure One June 2, 2011, the Poptropica Creators announced that they were making a toy blimp based on the Poptropica blimp that comes with an in-game adventure that is unlocked when you enter the code that comes with the toy. On 6 October 2011, it became available at Toys R Us.48 There are five levels in the game, where the player must beat a villain named Dr. Cumulo Nimbus who is trying to destroy several islands in Poptropica with his weather balloon.49 Legendary Swords Legendary Swords became available in the Poptropica store on November 11, 2011.50 The description on the action quest's information page is, "On a distant planet, a hero explores a strange land to discover a race of aggressive and bizarre robots who are planning an invasion of Planet Poptropica! The only way the hero can stop this invading force is by using a series of hidden mystical swords that are scattered throughout the planet. Driven by courage (and a little fear), the hero must stop the invading robots and their diabolical master; the mysterious E. Vile! Non members can only battle until the first boss, however now have the chance to play the entire quest. A follow-up adventure to Legendary Swords is expected to be coming soon. Poptropica characters .jpg